Brithday Cake
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Written for Nikkie23534. Sorta spin off from Snogging in the dorms. The pups and Sess TRY to celebrate Yasha's birthday. R&R please!


I own nothing in the Inuyasha universe!

This is merely a cute little story written for _Nikkie23534_-senpai! She wanted a cute little one-shot about the pups from my story Snogging in the dorms so here it is!

-Birthday cake-

"Ryuunosuke! Yumimaru! GET OFF OF THAT COUNTER!" Sesshomaru hollered wrenching his eldest and youngest from the kitchen counter of his penthouse kitchen. His second child Shinsou was on the floor crying and the other two were covered in cake and frosting. "What do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru questioned his sons icily. For heaven's sake! The boys were seventy-five already, about the size of human seven year olds and with the maturity of human five year olds. They gave audible gulps.

"We…we're sorry! We were just havin' fun with 'Sou-chan and…well we just wanted t' try the cake but he wouldn't let us! So…so…so we kinda…pushed him off the counter and he tried to grab Yumi-chan and…and Yumi face planted in the cake and grabbed me tryin' to get up but I fell too and got covered in cake!" Ryuunosuke explained haltingly, looking from his remorseful youngest brother to his sniffling younger brother.

"Ryuu-nii…Yumi-chan…you wrecked daddy's birthday cake," Shinsou mumbled rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists. Ryuunosuke and Yumimaru made to hug him but Sesshomaru stopped them.

"Go get cleaned up, then you can _ask_ your brother to forgive you. You two _promised_ him he could make the cake with me while you two decorated. You broke your promise to your little brother Ryuunosuke, and you to your older brother Yumimaru. I'm disappointed in you both. Go get cleaned up. And I'll tell you your punishment later," Sesshomaru instructed strictly, the two troublemakers ran from the room before they would get punished worse. He turned to his middle child and picked Shinsou up off the floor. He nuzzled his cheek and the pup giggled and hugged his papa.

"It…was an accident, Papa," Shinsou insisted.

"Ryuunosuke told me they pushed you off on purpose, are you lying?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah…I just…don't want them in trouble, Papa, it's Daddy's birthday an'…can't their punishment start tomorrow?" Shinsou asked bowing his head as his father let him stand on his own. Sesshomaru rubbed his son's koinu ears. Shinsou looked up with a grin, knowing he would get his wish.

"Hai, hai," Sesshomaru agreed. "Now let's get busy, we've got to make another cake in just a few hours." He and Shinsou started on another cake after cleaning up the ruined first one.

-x-

When the second cake was done Ryuunosuke and Yumimaru were back from getting cleaned up and Shinsou was finishing writing on the cake in red writing-icing 'Harry Birthday Daddy' in kanji on the yellow buttermilk frosting that covered the three layer marble cake.

"There! Now don't mess up this one guys," Shinsou teased his brothers jumping down onto the floor and tossing the used icing packet into the trash disposal.

"We're sorry 'Sou-nii," Yumimaru said hugging his older brother tightly. Shinsou hugged him back and Ryuunosuke squeezed all of them in between him. Oddly enough Yumimaru was the biggest muscle wise, Ryuunosuke was the tallest, and Shinsou was the shortest and the skinniest; so he was squashed between the two. But they were all smiles.

"Ah-hem," Sesshomaru caught their attention. "Ryuunosuke, Yumimaru. Both of you are grounded from your toys, the TV, video games, computer, and manga for the next five days. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they sighed softly.

"Sess? Why're Yumi and Ryuu in trouble?" Inuyasha asked coming through the door to the kitchen, he grinned. "And why are there balloons and streamers in the living room and a cake behind you?"

"DADDY! No!" Shinsou exclaimed, "Close your eyes! It was a SURPRISE!"

"Surprise! Surprise!" Ryuunosuke chimed in.

"YEAH! DADDY! Close your eyes! We ain't ready yet!" Yumimaru exclaimed. Sesshomaru face palmed and pulled his uke into his arms and kissed him softly, letting him free with their sons started giggling.

"Well…close your eyes Yasha," Sesshomaru whispered to his smiling mate. Inuyasha did so and Sesshomaru smeared excess frosting on his nose. Inuyasha yelped at the feeling and rubbed it off while mock glaring at his mate.

"You four…what'm I gonna do with ya'?" Inuyasha sighed picking up his pups and letting him climb all over him.

"Eat your cake! And let us too!" They exclaimed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just laughed.

Turns out, the second birthday cake got ruined too…going down everyone's throats.

-x-

R&R please, this is my first K rated ANYTHING XD


End file.
